grmph vodka et tango
by Les 4 Folasses
Summary: un conseil de guerre, assaisonné de grmph divers, boissons et de bonne compagniespecial MD!


_**Note de Syla :**__ En ce jour spécial !! Ben oui quand même c'est le JOUR SPECIAL !! Je dirais même plus TON JOUR SPECIAL !! Donc je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : _

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE_

_ Hurle comme un débile et bouche les oreilles des deux autres _

_Voilà j'ai rien d'autre à dire, j'espère que t'as été gaté, que t'as passé une superbe journée et que tu vas bien !! Gros Bisous !! ;)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_A moi! Donc today is YOUR day._

_Au nom de toutes les folasses je te souhaite encore une fois un very happy birthday;_

_En espérant que ce petit cadeau (ecrit par mimi en pleine nuit) te plaira_

_Bizouxx_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Veille du jour J, Atlantis, quartiers de Mimi. Trois des quatres folasses sont réunies pour planifier l'anniversaire de la quatrième.

Bon les filles, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour un conseil de guerre.

Syla et Atch lèvent les yeux vers elle.

On doit trouver un moyen d'organiser la fête d'anniversaire de Md sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Tout d'abord qui est ce qui préside? demande Syla.

Ben Mimi, c'est elle qui nous a invité, dit Atch comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Ouais Mimi, tu présides, décide Syla.

Hein ?

Bon ça c'est décidé, maintenant on prévoit la fête sur Atlantis, lance Syla. Mais on doit garder le secret jusqu'à demain.

On fait comment hein? Qui se dévoue pour occuper la Md. Grumph, lache Mimi.

Hey c'est moi qui grmph, crie Atch.

Toi tu grmph, répont Syla. Elle, elle grumph et md, elle grupf et moi je me marre.

Syla se met alors à rire comme une hyène sous les regards désolés de Mimi et Atch.

Qui va encore passer pour l'âne de service, hein? Lance Mimi.

Atch regarde alors Mimi avec un air moqueur :

Bon on va pas te laisser passer pour la blonde de service encore une fois, je me porte volontaire.

Mimi lui lance alors un regard meutrier, mais se met à sourire

Bof ça me changera pas beaucoup.

Et moi je te trainerai à travers les couloirs, lance Syla.

Hey !

Mais si elle ne fait pas l'âne, tu ne pourras pas la traîner, questionne Atch.

Hmmm Atch soulève un point intéressant, dit Mimi en prennant son air de blonde.

Ah non alors, elle ne peut pas ne pas faire l'âne! crie Syla en se levant de son fauteuil.

On se moque du président ? Demande Atch en regardant de biais Syla.

Qui moi ? Meuh non, moi jamais, j'aime mon président.

Mimi se met alors à taper avec son marteau de juge sur sa table basse mais elle éclate un objet trainant dans son foutoir.

Silence dans la salle ! crie Mimi.

Syla se tait et s'asseoit sur sa chaise toute penaude. Atch regarde les deux filles en secouant la tête. Elle se met à ramasser des morceaux de l'objet fracassé.

Mais pourquoi j'ai un marteau de juge, dit Mimi en regardant le marteau dans sa main. Je suis présidente pas juge ?!

Oui mais tu présides un conseil, ajoute Syla en relevant la tête. C'est pour faire taire les gens. Bien sur tu pouvais toujours attraper Atch et taper sur la table avec.

Quoi ? Crie Atch.

Syla se planque en riant dans le placard de Mimi pendant que Atch court se cacher dans sa salle de bain.

Ca devient du grand n'importe quoi, soupire Mimi. Et la fête de Md alors ? J'ai mal à la tête.

Atch balance alors un tube d'aspirine mais qui tombe sur la tête de Mimi.

Atch... OUILLE ! CA SUFFIT ! Bon je disais quoi ...

Mimi s'asseoit après avoir prit un pack de glace dans son mini bar pour se le mettre sur la tête.

Bon Syla pour la déco, tu veux bien?

Oui je veux bien essayer !!!!

Tu as des photos de Md ?

Syla part chercher Atch dans sa cachette et lui fait des chatouilles.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Saloperie, Ronon au secours !

Atch repart en courant dans la salle de bain suivit de près par Syla sous les regards désespérés de Mimi.

Les hommes sont interdit tant qu'on n'a pas prit de décisions, dit Mimi en se mettant la tête entre ses mains. C'est quoi ce travail d'amateurs ? Aarrrgh !

Mimi s'étouffe sur sa propre colère.

Kof kof kof.

Ben respire Mimi, lance Atch derrière la porte de sa salle de bains. Respire.

Mimi jette un regard noir vers les filles et essaye de reprendre contenance. Elle se passe les mains dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place.

Bon je tries les photos de notre weekend chez elle et on aura un début.

Les deux autres filles sortent alors de leurs cachettes respectives et se rapprochent de Mimi et de sa table basse. Mimi prend son ordinateur.

Bon Syla tu prendras une photo de Md où elle ne fait pas trop l'arsouille, dit Mimi en ricanant. Mais bon ça va être dur vu le weekend de con qu'on a passé. Erf !

Mimi se met alors à ricaner toute seule sur sa chaise.

Euh, Mimi tu as mangé des coquillages dernièrement ? Demande Syla.

Non même pas, je me rappelle plus la dernière fois que j'ai été pompette, rigole Mimi. Remarque, dit Mimi en posant un doigt sur son menton, c'est peut être pour ça que j'avance pas dans mes fics... Mais comme je change de quartiers, ça sent la pendaison de cremaillère! Youpi !

Youpi !! crient les deux filles.

Pourquoi vous criez les filles ?

Les dites filles tournent les têtes vers la porte à l'unisson pour voir le regard inquiet du lieutenant colonel Sheppard.

Joooooohn !!!!!! se met à hurler Syla tandis que les deux autres se mettent les mains sur les oreilles.

Syla arrête ! Tu es passé dans les ultrasons !

Mais Syla est complétement insensible aux pleurs d'Atch tant elle est occupée à se pendre au cou de John.

Syla revient ici de suite ! On a encore du boulot ! Lance Mimi.

Syla regarde Mimi avec un regard implorant digne du chat botté de Shrek.

Allez vient, on doit tout planifier pour demain, rajoute Mimi en ne regardant pas Syla.

Ca serait dommage ça, dit Sheppard en enlevant les bras de Syla qui l'étouffait. Le Dédale vient d'arriver et avec un joli lot de bouteilles que j'ai détourné du stock de cadeaux diplomatiques.

Des cadeaux diplomatiques ? Demande Atch

Oui des bouteilles de vin français, de rhum des antilles, du whisky de chez moi ainsi que celui d'irlande et bien d'autres.

Oh, dit Atch, ça me semble intéressant.

Ah non alors, on doit rester concentré, crie Mimi.

Mais euh steuh plait, demande Syla. Atch est d'accord non? Atch?

Atch regarde à tour de rôle Syla puis Mimi, le regard implorant puis le regard meurtrier; et sous la menace, elle décide de rester en vie.

Syla ça ne serait pas raissonable.

Au fait, Atch je t'ai dit que Ronon voulait apprendre à danser le tango.

Ca ne pris pas plus de dix secondes à Atch de faire le lien. Runner, tango et plus, si l'alcool aidait.

Euh Mimi, dit Atch en se levant de son fauteuil, va falloir que j'y ailles, après tout, je peux pas laisser Ronon apprendre à danser le tango avec n'importe qui.

Atch part en courant de la pièce sans regarder Mimi.

Atch hey ho, revient!!!!

Allez Mimi, tu viens aussi!

Et puis, Rodney a dit qu'il viendrait gouter les chocolats qu'on a ramené de suisse et de belgique.

Rodney hmmm... Non, dit Mimi avec un ton hautain piqué à son chérie et le doigt en l'air, moi je suis un réelle amie, moi!

Syla attrape le poignet de Mimi et se met à la traîner.

Arrête ton cinéma, tu viens un point c'est tout !

Non je veux pas !

Mimi se met alors à faire un caprice monstrueux tandis qu'elle se fait traîner par Syla.

Elle est bruyante celle là, lance Sheppard en regardant Syla.

Et encore ! Tu l'as pas vu pompette ! Quoique ... elle est plus bruyante marrante quand elle est bourrée.

Bon alors on va tâcher de la rendre marrante, dit Sheppard avec son sourire à la capitaine Kirk.

Oh voui, lance Syla en lui lançant un regard amoureux.

Il se trouve que Mimi fut effectivement traînée jusqu'à le fête où tout le monde, pas qu'elle, se retrouva pompette. Et si l'anniversaire de Md fut l'objet de bien des toasts, pas une seules des personnes ne pensèrent à se demander, mais où était la Md ?

La Md se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les draps de son tchèque.

Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, lui sussura Radek dans le creux de l'oreille.

Hmmm merci.

Quelle soirée ont a passé.

Oui, lui répondit la donzelle. Mais comment as tu fait pour qu'on ait la soirée tranquille sans que personne ne viennent nous déranger?

Radek se mit à rire et reposa la tête sur son oreiller.

Je suis rentré avec le Dédale en remplissant tout mes baggages de bouteilles et de sucreries. Après je me suis débrouillé pour qu'elles tombent entre les mains des chéris de tes copines.

Tu es diabolique !

Seulement quand tu en es la cause.

Hmmm encore heureux que tu as gardé les bouteilles de vodka et les biscuits fourrés à la framboise.

A ce moment, Radek se mit à rire.

En tout cas, on sera tranquille pendant un certain temps.

Pendant un certain temps ?

Oui j'ai profité du voyage sur le Dédale pour remplir les bouteilles de somnifères. Ils ne viendront pas nous déranger de la journée.

C'est le meilleur cadeaux d'anniversaire que l'on puisse me faire, mais qu'allons nous faire pendant toute une journée ? Demanda Md avec son air mutin.

Devine.

C'est ainsi que se passa l'anniversaire de Md entre les rires et la vodka mais aussi les ronflements et les cadavres de bouteilles qui provoquaient les rires des habitants de la cité d'Atlantis venus pour le petit déjeuner, et qui découvraient un runner, un chef scientifique, un chef militaire ainsi que trois jeunes filles, tous affalés sur les tables du mess.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pour toi ma Md, un très joyeux naniversaire Pour le début de la fic, environ jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sheppard, je me suis servis d'une de nos conversations msn donc tous nos délires sont malheureusement bien réels. Lol snif

PS from atch : n 'empeche c'est pas bien de ta part. Nous laisser tous seuls alors qu'on prepare ton anniv' . Ouiiiiiiin!! D'ailleurs je sais toujours aps si Ronon a apris a danser le tango...Bon ben encore bon anniv'

Ronoooooon! Viens ici!


End file.
